


Lamentations

by JustKorppi



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKorppi/pseuds/JustKorppi
Summary: Minthe reflects on her past choices... and makes a new one when Thanatos drops by.
Relationships: Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	Lamentations

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a Minthe/Thanatos fic since episode 60 where they met in the supply closet and very *obviously* had body language to point to sometime much more than just an occasional make out. After Minthe assaulted Hades, the story came fully to me but I'd been lax on actually getting it up. Now that I feel like it's about to hit the fan with Minthe in canon, I felt like I should get this out before that happened. 
> 
> Mild FP content, but not spoilery so I'm keeping it in.

The cool breeze of the Underworld changed direction and rerouted the smoke from her cigarette back onto her, stinging her already irritated eyes. Shifting slightly in the chair on her apartment balcony, Minthe relaxed her arm and stared out over the sprawling metropolis. She loved it here. The hustle and bustle of the crowds, the bright lights shimmering like stars, the dull, consistent roar of the traffic. This was her home. Or… it had been. 

A week ago, she had been stupid. Well, that’s not entirely accurate. She was always stupid, at least when it came to Hades. She had been even _more_ stupid than usual though. A lifetime’s worth of rash and ill-thought decisions reached a peak of loathsome behavior. 

***SMACK!***

She could still hear it reverberate through her brain. The sound of her palm making contact with Hades’ cheek echoed down the empty corridor into her memory. She sighed and took a long drag off her cigarette.

  
  
After spending a disastrous evening with Thetis, she returned to the apartment with trepidation, half expecting an eviction notice to be plastered to her front door. Hades owned the building. Not surprising, as he owned a large amount of property around the city. She was afraid that he would decide enough was enough and banish her from his life in all aspects. She needn’t have worried.

Hades had his issues, but he’d always treated her kindly. Too kindly, to be perfectly honest. He put up with her meltdowns and outbursts, her flaking out on him for almost every important occasion, and her emotional mistreatment of him. Hades hadn’t deserved any of it. She was the one who fucked up what could have been a great thing - maybe the best thing… 

***SMACK!***

_“It’s not my fault…”_ but it was.

***SMACK!***

_“You’re lucky I even consider you!”_ I was the lucky one...

***SMACK!***  
  


_“WHO WOULD WANT…”_ … I would.

***SMACK!***

She didn’t deserve him. She knew this. There was no coming back from what she did. If she were honest with herself, she crossed that line a long time ago. What had started as a relationship of convenience evolved into something that was ridiculously unhealthy and codependent. 

The arguments, the demands, the manipulations: she replayed them in her mind. A record of their greatest hits. “You’re a real piece of shit…” she had said as she straddled his lap, his length filling her with a glorious pleasure. She had watched a tear race down his cheek as he acknowledged the comment. At the time, she felt powerful, bringing this god, this _king_ , to heel. Now? She felt like vomiting.

She moved to pull another drag on her cigarette, but found it had burned down while she was lost in her own head. With a groan, she stood and leaned on the balcony railing. Flicking the cigarette butt over the rail, her gaze settled on Tower One, just a few blocks away. She was still suspended after her attack on Hades last Friday. Hecate had yet to reach out to her to invite her back to work. It was just as well. She couldn’t bear to see him now, not after a week solid reflecting on why they should probably never see each other again. Gazing at the Tower, her eyes drifted up to the top. Would he be working late? Probably...

*Ding, ding, dong*

The sound of her doorbell brought her out of her reverie. With a heavy sigh, she straightened up and shuffled back inside. Peering through the peephole, Thanatos shifted his weight between his feet, glancing around with a look of concern on his face. Frowning, she opened the door.

“What do you want, Than?”

His wide ice blue eyes darted to hers, scanning her face, then traveled the length of her body, taking in the sight of her. Minthe mused that he probably had never seen her look this way. An oversized grey hoodie engulfed her frail frame, and black leggings peeked out from underneath. Slouchy socks, a messy bun, and a makeup-free face completed what Thetis had dubbed her “river troll look.” Right now, she really couldn’t care less. Before she could blink, however, Thanatos rushed through the door and embraced her. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” she screeched as he continued to squeeze her tightly. 

He pulled back to stare at her in the face. “I haven’t heard from you in over a week, Min. You could have been dead in a ditch! You didn’t reply to my texts. Every call went straight to voicemail. You scared the fuck out of me.”

“You’re the God of Death, Than. Shouldn’t you have _known_ that I was okay?” She smirked as she extricated herself from his grasp. She paused, considering the state of the space behind her. _It’s just Thanatos_ , she told herself. _He won’t care about the mess._ Stepping aside, she allowed him to come in and then shut the door behind him. “Can I get you a drink?” she asked and walked towards the kitchen.

“Scotch, if you’ve got it.” He followed her to the partition separating the kitchen from the living area of the apartment. Leaning against the counter, he glanced around the space.

Dozens of open boxes of all sizes littered the room, filled with a variety of items from clothing to books. A large laundry basket sat near the front door, piled high with coats and purses. A garbage sack rested by the sofa, full of paperwork. Music played over surround sound speakers and her laptop sat open between them on the countertop.

Thanatos cleared his throat and, with an attempt at levity, remarked, “I love what you’ve done with the place.”

Minthe eyed him as she poured scotch from a half empty bottle into two glasses, and sighed heavily. “I thought it was time to make some changes. Clean out the old. Shake loose the cobwebs.” She handed him one glass and took a sip from the other.

“Yeah… I see that,” he replied, taking the offered glass and nodding to her open laptop, a letter open in her email composition. 

_To: humanresources@underworld.com_

_CC: hades@underworld.com, hecate@underworld.com_

_Subject: Resignation of Minthe tou Kôkytos_

“I’m not about to stay where I’m not wanted. It’s time to let things be the way they’re supposed to be and stay out of people’s way.” She drained her glass and reached for the bottle to refill it.

“What do you mean? ‘Not wanted’? What really happened on Friday? Thetis said you stuck your foot in it and she wouldn’t have been surprised to find you drowned yourself in the river.”

“Yeah? She said that, huh?” She paused as a memory repeated in her mind.

_“Minthe, she’s not your friend.”_

***SMACK!***

She sighed. “It’s been a long week. I am surprised that Thetis didn’t tell you everything in _brilliant_ detail.” She looked him over. “You might as well get comfortable.”

*

Thanatos removed his suit jacket, laid it over the counter next to the laptop, and loosened his tie.

Grabbing the bottle, Minthe walked to the sofa and sat down. Thanatos followed her, noting how she sat - curled up, chin on her knees, almost like a child. He sat down next to her on the sofa, balancing his glass on his knee. She’d talk when she was ready, not before, so he’d wait patiently. Silence overtook the room as he watched her. A sappy song playing over her stereo kept it from being awkward. Minthe took a small sip, and her eyes narrowed. 

  
_“So, stand beside the river I cried_

_And lay yourself down._

_Look how you want me now that I don't need you.”_

  
  
A shadow crossed her delicate features. She unfolded herself from the ball she was curled up in, and reached over to the coffee table to fumble for the remote. Viciously, she stabbed at the skip button. 

Leaning back on the sofa, she took another slow sip of her drink and swung her foot back and forth with some irritation. Staring down into the golden liquid, she spoke softly. 

“I fucked up, Than. Like… really bad.”

Used to her histrionics, Thanatos just nodded and shifted on the sofa to better face her.

Minthe gazed into the drink, her eyes unfocused. Her breathing ragged, she seemed to have difficulty forming the words that she wanted to say. After some moments, she took a deep breath and bit out the words. “I… I hit him.” 

His eyes widened at her confession, but he didn’t comment. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at Thanatos, her face betraying the cool and collected exterior that she usually presented to the world. He reached out and took the hand she rested on the sofa between them and squeezed softly. She squeezed back.

Taking another heavy breath, she continued. “I don’t know what came over me. I was so angry. More at myself than at him. I just… I don’t know. It was like everything that I have been thinking about lately just attacked me and I didn’t know how to deal with it…” She drifted off and took another small sip. Thanatos noticed that she wasn’t actually drinking it. He would put money on her throat being dry. With a slight frown, he wondered if she had talked this much since it happened.

  
  
“We were supposed to have dinner last Thursday night. He fucking _cooked_ for me at his house. How freaking wholesome is that? Who _does_ that anyway?” Her eyes narrowed and he wondered what she was thinking. Her foot shook with an irritated, nervous energy. She scowled. “Someone kind...who deserves much more than someone like me.” 

Thanatos took a deep breath and Minthe turned to look at him. “Min, you deserve that. Don’t think that you don’t.”

She looked at him with doubtful eyes. There was darkness behind them. She didn’t argue with him, but she didn’t believe him either. She spent the next half hour going over everything she’d been obsessing over for the past week. She was just telling him about the disaster that was Friday with Thetis when her stomach grumbled. 

“When was the last time you’ve eaten?” 

She shrugged. “When did you drop off the lasagna?” 

“Sunday… wait? How did you know it was me?” 

She flushed.“I-I heard you. I’m sorry I didn’t answer… I just wasn’t ready I guess… but I ate it Monday and Tuesday… Thank you.” She attempted a smile, but it fell flat. 

“Minthe, it’s _Saturday_.”

“I’ve had some soup and stuff since but just I haven’t really been hungry.” 

“You should have opened the door. I was wearing Hecate’s Punishment Shirt. You could have laughed at me and made yourself feel better.” 

Minthe snorted. “You look a mess all the time. The Punishment Shirt wouldn’t have made any difference.” She looked away, but Thanatos could have sworn there was a smirk on her face. Small steps…

Thanatos dug his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his apps for a moment. “I’m ordering a pizza. Margherita with added mushrooms, right?”

“Yeah…” She pulled off her hoodie revealing a plain black tank top, and tossed the sweatshirt on the neighboring chair. Leaning back on the sofa, she found herself closer to Thanatos. She leaned against his shoulder and gazed into her still full glass of scotch.

Thanatos put his arm around her and scooted closer. “Why don’t you tell me about the email?”

She shook her head almost imperceptibly. “I can’t stay there. They’re going to fire me anyway. I laid hands on Hades. I’ll be lucky if all they do is fire me. I _assaulted_ the King of the Underworld!”

Thanatos was silent for a moment. “Do you even like being a PA? I never got the feeling that you particularly enjoyed working for Hades.”

She seemed to consider this. “There are lots of things I like about it. It’s challenging… ”

“If you’re happy, why don’t you ask for a reassignment then? It would get you away from Hades, and you’d get to stay at UC.” He looked around the apartment at all the boxes packed. “Were you planning on going back home?”

  
  
“I won’t have anywhere else to go. I’m out of the apartment in two weeks. Them's the breaks when it’s owned by your ex-boyfriend. I hadn’t considered looking for a new place because I figured I’d be jobless.” 

“Ask for a reassignment. I bet you get it. Hades wouldn’t want to deal with the potential fallout from firing you after having a relationship with him. It’s a bad PR move. Get a reassignment and find another apartment. There’s a new building that opened near that Satyrbucks on Asphodel.”

Minthe made a face but didn’t say anything. Instead she laid her head on Thanatos’ shoulder. They sat there as the silence stretched on, listening to each other’s quiet breathing, not quite knowing what to say. 

When the doorbell reverberates through the apartment, Minthe jumped. Removing his arm from her shoulder, he stood and went to the door. Peering through the peephole, he saw the pizza delivery daemon, dressed in lurid green and red. 

“It’s just the pizza, Min.” He opened the door and accepted the box, as Minthe walked back into the kitchen. Placing the pizza on the counter top, he noticed her staring at the open email again with a thoughtful look on her face. “Whatcha thinking about?” 

“I should just send it. Go back to Kôkytos.There’s nothing really left for me here so why do I hesitate? Just go home, listen to the wailing and moaning, and drink myself into an early grave. That’s about all I’m good for anyw--”

“Stop it.” He turned to face her, and she looked up into his icy eyes. “Don’t say things like that. You need to make decisions for what is _better_ for you. You would be miserable in Kôkytos. Listening to murderers and traitors cry. Listening to your mother complaining all the time. You would hate it, and it would make you just as bitter as she is. I support all your decisions when you do what's right for you, when you choose someone better than me...but not when you choose self destruction. I won’t accept that for you.” Thanatos flushed and looked away, angry that he let his words get away from him. 

Minthe stood in front of him, slack jawed and confused. “What do you mean by that, Than?” Her eyes searched his face, demanding clarification. 

Thanatos gazed at her and took a deep breath. “Surely, you’ve realized…” A thought floated through Thanatos’ mind, _In for an obol, in for a drachma…_ and he kissed her. 

He kissed her, putting every bit of longing and want he’d felt for her these long years into it and hoped that she realized what it meant. 

*

_What the hell!?!_ Minthe thought as Thanatos kissed her. The pressure of his cool lips against hers seemed to trigger her stomach to swoop to the floor and back again. Her heart began to pound and her stomach flipped. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to seek entry. The first brush of his tongue on hers sent a shiver down her body. She leaned up into his kiss and returned it with as much passion as he seemed to be giving. 

Encircling his neck with her arms, she pushed her upper body closer to him. She nipped at his bottom lip and kissed him harder, her tongue vying for dominance over him. Thanatos, however, did not allow her to take control, like usual in their secret makeout sessions. This was different. He was the fierce one. As their tongues battled for control, he pulled her waist to him. Minthe gasped as she felt his growing arousal and pushed her hips more firmly against his. Her heart beating faster, she wrapped one leg around him and clung to him tightly. 

Unexpectedly, Thanatos grabbed her by the midriff and spun her around, sitting her on the kitchen island. Not concerned of her own balance any longer, she wrapped both of her legs around his waist and squeezed him closer, allowing her heat to warm the hardness pressing through their pants. Minthe clung to him tighter, kissing him harder. She didn’t know what had come over her but Thanatos kissing her felt like a healing balm on her soul and she couldn’t get enough of it. 

She ran her hands through his hair, pulling his bun loose. Demanding more, she entwined her fingers around the pale lengths and deepened her rough kiss. When Minthe pulled back to take a deep breath, Thanatos took advantage and ran his cool tongue up her throat to below her jawline and nipped. She gasped as he sucked on a sensitive spot and her core grew wet. Her voice ragged, the words tumbled from her lips. “Do you have a condom?” 

Thanatos froze, lips still on her pulse point. Pulling away to look at her, blue eyes stared into scarlet. She could tell by the way his gaze searched hers for clarity that he didn't expect her question. Rather than pull away though, he nodded.

“Good,” was all that she said and kissed him again with the same ferocity as before. She attacked his mouth with hers, biting and licking in between quick but deep kisses, all the while unbuttoning his dress shirt clumsily. 

Thanatos brought his hand up from her waist to massage her breast through the thin fabric of her tank top. He was rewarded with a soft gasp and Minthe redoubled her efforts to unbutton his shirt, pulling the shirttails from his trousers. Urged on by his hands and his kisses, she ripped the shirt apart, the last three buttons scattering somewhere on the kitchen floor. Pulling the shirt from his shoulders, she dropped it to the floor. Her hands grasped for his belt buckle. 

Thanatos pulled his wallet from his back pocket and sat it on the island next to her. Taking over for her unbuckling his pants and pulling them from his body, he flushed as she grasped the fabric of her tank top and tugged it up her body. Not giving him time to appraise her body, she rushed into kissing him again, needy as though he were water and she was dying of thirst. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him close, kissing him soundly, her small breasts pressed firmly against his icy chest, her nipples hardening against him. Groaning into the kiss, his hands traveled down to her hips, pulling her leggings and panties down, and setting her back on the island. 

Minthe grabbed at his wallet clumsily, not breaking the kiss. Realizing her desire, he pulled from her and fumbled through his wallet for the condom he kept inside. He handed it to her and using her teeth, she ripped open the foil. Rolling the condom down his shaft, she met his eyes again. There was no hesitation there, only dark desire and longing. She knew hers were a mirror. She smirked and pulled him to her.

He guided his cock to her slit, running it over her wetness before pressing into her. Minthe gasped at the feeling of him filling her and threw her head back. Thanatos took this opportunity to pepper kisses down her throat as he plunged further into her hot depths. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“ _Yes_ ,” she gasped. “Fates, yes…”

Wrapping her legs fully around his hips, Minthe pulled him as close as she could. “Fu-uck, Minthe.” With a ragged breath, Thanatos drew almost fully out of her before sliding back in, beginning a quick rhythm and matching time with Minthe’s own hips. Pulling herself up into his arms, she clung to him and kissed him again. 

“Faster,” she breathed against his lips and he obeyed. Minthe buried her face in his neck as he thrust into her, relishing the feeling of fullness and the friction of him. 

Thanatos shifted her weight and adjusted his feet. Turning on the spot, he pressed her up against the fridge. Papers and the magnets holding them crashed to the floor, rattling against the tile. Minthe reached up and gripped the top of the refrigerator door, while Thanatos’ left arm reached under her knee, guiding it up to chest level. 

_FWOOSH!_ His wings were out now, fluttering in time with his thrusts as he dove into her over and over again. Using his wings for extra balance, he reached between their bodies. Thanatos began rubbing her clit in time with his strokes. Tightness built in Minthe’s center, winding her closer and closer to breaking point. She grasped at Thanatos’ shoulders, her scarlet nails leaving golden moons across his back. 

“Don’t stop… please...don’t-” She threw her head back and cried out. Her body tensed and warmth flooded her. Her body shivered against Thanatos’ reckless thrusting. Burying her face in his neck, she inhaled her scent of clean shampoo and their mixed arousal. Her core tightening around him, he pumped once… twice….and came hard. With a shuddering breath, he pulled back to look at her. They stared at each other for moments… or possibly millenia. They weren’t really sure.

Clearing his throat, Thanatos lowered her to the floor. Slipping out of her, he removed the condom and threw it in the nearby trash can and returned to her side. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“Just a little wobbly.” She grinned. He pulled her into his embrace, fully intending on keeping her from falling. How they both ended up on the floor, neither could say.

Sitting back against the refrigerator, Thanatos held her, his chest cold against Minthe’s flushed cheek. She picked up a smaller contour feather from where it lay on the floor and spun it between her fingers. She hadn’t paid much attention to his wings over the years and it surprised her seeing a soft iridescence over the stark white. Hidden surprises. It was just like him. 

Thanatos absentmindedly rubbed his cool knuckles up and down her shoulder blade. “So… that was a lot more than the just making out we do in the 82nd floor supply closet…”

Minthe blushed hard and just nodded. He was right. Things were different now. Of all the rash decisions she’d made recently, this was the only one that made her stomach turn in a good way. Once she stopped considering how odd this was, she realized it wasn’t at all. She felt nervous for what this might mean for him, but she realized that it just felt right, as though they were headed in this direction for years and had finally reached their destination. For all that she was worried about going back home, maybe she was really already there.

She looked at the pizza box on the counter and had an idea. She pulled away to look at him directly. “We could...we could just eat in bed. Maybe watch a movie. D-do you want to stay?” she asked with trepidation.

Eyes wide, Thanatos smiled at her. “I think I’d like that.”

Minthe grinned up at him, a genuinely radiant smile. She saw something flash in his eyes as he moved to stand up. An emotion she couldn’t place… not yet anyway. 

“Why don’t you take the pizza into the bedroom and I’ll grab us some bottles of water.”

“Sure thing, Min.” Fastening his pants, he picked up the box and walked down towards the hallway that headed to her bedroom while Minthe pulled her clothes back on and opened her nearly empty fridge. If she were looking, she would have seen the way he glanced back over his shoulder and softly smiled before turning the corner. She didn’t though and hummed quietly while retrieving several bottles of water. 

Setting the bottles on the counter, she looked over at her laptop. Moving the trackpad, she navigated to the open email document on the screen. Thinking about what Thanatos had said about asking for a reassignment, she bit her lip. The email would have to wait until tomorrow. Closing the program, she glanced down at the mess of papers littering the floor. A business card stood propped against the “U” magnet at an odd angle. Reaching down, she grasped the card and pensively stared at it. Tears filled her eyes. Picking up her phone, she dialed the number.

“Underworld Counseling Center. Would you like to make an appointment?”

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to my wonderful beta, Myth_is_a_Mirror. Tiff, I couldn't do anything with out you. <3


End file.
